Seduction
by Roman Tudor
Summary: When she calls he answers. Not because he's addicted, or that she's got a leash on him. Simply because he wants to and he can't back out now. He doesn't want to. Doesn't care what anyone else thinks. It's right to them. (Piers x Ada, Nivansong. Rated M for sexual scene ahead!)


**A/N:** MASS NIVANSONG POST? Lmao nahhhh just me updating and putting up stuff I meant to put up. This is a little ficlet I wrote for my Ada (All my ficlets seem to have to do with her and our OTP. Hnnn.) and I thought this place needs some more PiersxAda love so LETS POST IT. I hope you enjoy!

**Warning: **SEXUAL SCENE AHEAD. In fact this entire ficlet is sex. Sooooo if you're not old enough or into it, HERE IS YOUR CHANCE TO BACK OUT.

**Disclaimer: **USUAL stuff, don't own, please don't sue. Thanxbai

_"Seduce me. Write letters to me. And poems, I love poems. Ravish me with your words. Seduce me." _- Anne Boleyn

He didn't write letters. Or poems. He didn't ravish her with his words.

Instead he sought gifts for her. Expensive and beautiful, but fit for a queen. Fit for his queen. He bought her Moet, Louboutin Italian leather heels. A ruby necklace and trips to wherever she wanted to go. It wasn't an application for a material woman's heart. It was affection for a woman he claimed as his own. And who claimed him as her own.

It was raining. Pouring. She had called him up, already knowing he didn't have a mission lined up. He answered and she told him to be there in thirty. He was there in twenty. It was pouring down hard by the time he'd gotten out of the car and was headed to her door. Soaked to the skin he knocked on her door. She answered in nothing but a silk robe. Her lips painted crimson and her eyes alight with thrill.

_"Seduce me."_

Said the Butterfly to her suitor. His mouth landed on hers with crushing force, hands moving to her hips as he moved her back inside. One boot closed the door and with the thud from it his clothes were shed. A nip of her neck before his shirt was tossed somewhere. A kiss to her jaw as she tugged his zipper down and the jeans with it. Her robe was long gone now, lost somewhere between the door and her bedroom.

Ravishment came in the form of touches, kisses, whatever pleased her form.

_"Bite me."_

They were on the bed now. Her bare back pressed into red satin sheets as his lips made fire across the skin of her neck and down. Her nails skimming down the planes of his back, barely grazing the muscle before pressing down with every bite he put in between the kisses. A hiss as her own mouth closed around his shoulder. It felt good.

His nose butted her jaw, drawing her attention. She released his skin from the hold, her hand moving to the nape of his neck as she whispered in his ear.

_"Tease me."_

A final kiss to her jaw before he began moving down her neck. It was an inferno, and they were a tangle. Her legs slid up his body as he slid down hers. Kisses to her breast, down the sternum and across the plane of her stomach as he moved further down. Every so often he would stop to pay attention to certain spots. His teeth nipping the soft flesh before moving on again.

Down to her hips, more kisses placed as her hand moved to his hair and ran through it. Long gone was the hair gel he used to keep it the way he liked it. Sweat and the rain that now pounded on her window had made sure of that. But he didn't care. Teeth were preoccupied with skin just on the inside of her thigh. Mouth moving over to the other thigh he gave it the same treatment. This continued for several minutes, his mouth never touching where she truly wanted him to touch. Her fingers entangled in his hair and yanked, rough. A low growl hummed in his throat as his eyes met hers.

_"Please me."_

Lip curling at the corner in a smirk he moved his head back down and without further ado traced his tongue down her center. A shiver racked her thighs, his throat humming with self-satisfaction as he grabbed her by her hips and pulled them. With vigor he delved deeper, tongue lashing at the sensitive bud at her center. Her hand in his hair tightened the grip and pushed down, forcing his mouth against her harder. His growl vibrated across the slickened inside as his tongue moved down to scoop at the collective juice from her body.

Her hips pushed against him, the backs of her thighs pressed to his shoulders as she began to ride her way. He was fine with that, let her ride the muscle he had probing and pleasing her. Long thin fingers combed down the back of his head, her nails almost scratching as she urged him on with her moans and coos. His teeth just barely grazing the center, another shiver. A pulse against his tongue and he knew she was close, her hips grinding just a little more as she tried reaching the peak.

_Anything for you. _he nipped at her before his tongue went to work, over time. He felt her back arch, her hips pressing up against him as she rode harder. The pulsing was crazy, beautiful as the Queen rode into glory. When she had finished, he felt her lower and after giving her an almost tender kiss he pulled up enough to place his hands on either side of her hips. Steel green glinting in the half dark room as he looked down at her. A smirk on painted lips, her command,

_"Fuck me."_

He dove.

_"Anything for you."_


End file.
